The twelfth incarnation of The Doctor
by Kathryn The Evil Scientist
Summary: Amy Pond Is now a Dalek Queen,and shot the 11th Doctor. This brings his next regeneration; a hot seventeen year old with no idea how to save the world!
1. The End of My Life

**The last thing I can remember is being shot. Not being shot by a gun; not even being shot by a human! I was shot by a Dalek, and now I am going through the painful regeneration process, where I change my appearance, and occasionally, my ability to attract the ladies.**

Amy and I were in Ancient Egypt Investigating strange signals coming from the Great pyramid of Giza. Upon further inspection, I discovered that the signals were causing the human race to mutate, so that when they reproduced, a Dalek was born instead of a human. Multiple daleks were situated throughout the world to provide the outer casings for the newly born Daleks.

The Daleks were then transported to Neptune for combat training in the Dalek army. River, Amy and I followed clues that led us to a important Scientific lab on Neptune, where a Dalek was in the middle of bringing the evil scientist davrous back from the dead (Davrous is an alien that mutated his race, the Kaleds, to create the Daleks.)

My team and I were unable to halt the resurrection of the evil mastermind, who then went on to create a new breed of Daleks. They were 5ft tall, and were purple with gold embellishments, and had the ability to split into two or more Daleks in extreme situations. He called them the Elite Guard. But what were they guarding? The Dalek Emperor of course!

It was these Elite Guard that captured Amy and I. Before my eyes, she was turned into a Dalek Queen, half encased in a shell like davrous, with her piercing eyes emitting a bright green light. She was beautiful, But just as evil. Nothing could have saved her. She was put in control of the elite guard, her now evil conscience encouraging them to kill. It was her that called for my death sentence.

"In front of me," her voice now had that metallic dalek sound to it. "Bring him her, and I will kill him personally to make up for the pain he has caused me!"

"My dear Pond, when did I ever give you pain, apart from that intimate night we shared a matter of weeks ago?" I chuckled at the memory. At this moment, I knew she would kill me.

"Love is never what I needed, Doctor. Love is weak. And our love is broken!" And with that she glided towards me, her weapon raised to level with my hearts. She looked down at my chained arms, and a sound emitted from her, almost like a laugh. A deep, evil laugh.

And then she shot me, with no pity, and no remorse. After all, she was a Dalek now.

**My eyes closed, and opened, and closed again. I was in the Tardis with River when I began regenerating. Poor Amy did not know me well enough to know I had 13 lives. I am about to live for my 12****th**** time…**


	2. The Beginning of My Next Life

**Regeneration was painful. More painful, even, then being ripped apart from the one you love. So painful, that I would rather welcome death. Because then I would not have to live knowing that my love is gone forever…**

My body was shaking violently all over, and all I could hear was the screams that rushed from my mouth. I felt my body changing, becoming smaller. My hair was forced to grow long, and I could not help but think, _Am I a woman this time_? After five more seconds of intense, burning pain, it stopped. The regeneration process was over, and I could hear river talking to me.

"I went to fetch this mirror so you could see for yourself, Doctor," She managed to say between fits of giggles. "I like this one; it really compliments your maturity!"

I ran my hands over my naked body, smooth, skinny and tanned. This was strange. I look young. I convinced myself to take a peek in the mirror. I was young! With shoulder-length black hair, green eyes and a handsome face, my body was little older than seventeen. I ran my eyes up and down my body again, stopping at my eyes. Then it clicked… I have Amy's eyes! Amy, my lover, my human assistant… Amy, the Dalek Queen… Who killed my former body!

"So how did I end up here?" Last thing I remember, I was on Neptune in a cave filled with daleks!

"Right after you died, I managed to create a diversion. It allowed me to sneak in and grab your body and then teleport us to inside the Tardis. Amy was the only one who saw me sneak in, but she let me go because she thought you would be dead forever. No doubt she is in trouble now!"

"Amy…" The love of my life, the sole reason I live, is now a Dalek Queen, created to control The Elite Guard with her mind. Her soul is now Dalek; she lives to destroy and to hate, and her world is black.

"It's not the end of the world, Doctor. There will be plenty more ladies," I groaned "And I will always be here. More than you know!" She walked over and put her arms around my neck, and whispered "I did prefer it a little more when you were older though." And with that, she kissed me. But I didn't feel her kissing me; all I could feel was Amy. Her touch, her hand in mine… But that was gone now.

X

River sat there for a while, just staring at me. "I know what you're thinking." Uh-Huh… Sure.

"What? Amy, Amy, Amy?" She smiled, but it wasn't that funny. I only spoke the truth, that's all I was thinking right now.

"No, I though you would be making a plan on how to save the whole world, actually." Wow, she really had no idea what I was going through right now, did she?

"Look River, a seventeen year old can't exactly save the world, you know. And even if I could normally, I'm not exactly 'emotionally there' anymore. My heart got ripped apart, remember?"

"Life goes on, Doctor. Just get on with it. It was only a girl." It felt like I just got punched in the face.

"'It was only a girl'? That GIRL is the love of my life!"

"Doctor, I am the love of your life," she held up her blue book "it's time you read the book."

**She unwound the twine from around the blue leather book, and I began to have my doubts. Was I ready for the truth? Or was I scared at what this little blue book held in it's pages?  
Spoilers...**


	3. Riots with River

**River only showed me one page of her blue book, anything else was considered 'spoilers'. The page she opened to had small writing all over it, with a picture towards the end of the page. "See that photograph of me and that man? Thats us, Doctor. getting married."**

I looked at her, shocked. "So is that the 12th doctor?" I was one good looking man!

"No," She replied "Thats the 15th Doctor." How can this be? Timelords only have 13 lives! "Somewhere between now and the end of you 13th regeneration, you were granted a favour that gave you the oppurtunity to have more lives than is normal for a Timelord."

It was too much to take in. My whole life I have had it drummed deeper and deeper into my head that Timelords can only die 13 times. There have never been any exeptions. So how is this possible? Why am I so different?

X

"So, Doctor. I have something to show you." She spread what looked like blueprints all over the table in the Tardis. At closer inspection I realised that they were actually blueprints of The Elite Guard. They show how they are made, and the differences between them and a normal Dalek.

"How did you get these? This is great!"I helped to spread them out in an orderly manner on the table. But River didn't answer. Instead she came over and put her arms around me, burying her face in my neck.

"I thought you would like them." Her face emerged from the side of my neck and reached my face, where she started to kiss me, slow and soft. "Come with me" She took me hand and led me to one of the very many bedrooms in the Tardis.

"River, is this a good idea?" She started kissing me fiercely now, with lots of passion.

"Yes Doctor. It's in the book." Her response surprised me. I pushed her off me, not violently, but so she understood I did not want her.

"Look, River. I don't want to live my life by what happens in your little blue book. I don't want to have sex with you, I don't want to marry you, and I don't want more than 13 lives! I just want to die, like Amy!"

"Amy isn't dead, Doctor. She's quite alive and, ah... kicking?"

"She is never going to come back, River. Amy is as good as dead. Her very soul has turned _Black_," I was very nearly crying "Please leave me alone for a while, River. Stop trying to be someone you're not. Stop trying to replace Amy!"

X

I did not talk to river much over the course of the next few days. She was always either at the table, studying the Elite guard blueprints, or in her room with the door closed. It didn't bother me really; yeah sure, I said some mean things, but I meant them. I don't regret anything I said.

In the end I chose an outfit much unlike any of the 11 Doctors before me. It bore no traces of celery, or a rainbow scarf. The only similarities were my shoes and those of the 10th doctors, _Converse All-Stars_. Today I wore black skin-tight jeans, a faded Guns 'N' Roses band shirt, and green All-Stars. I looked Hot.

**Losing the one you love rips your heart in two. I would do anything in the world to have Amy back; I would choose her over the life of anyone... Even River.**


	4. Meeting Cher

**The last few days I spent in the Tardis passed without any significant events. River left me alone most of the time, only socialising with me at dinner. As I grew more and more bored, I started to think of finding another companion.**

"I need to find another companion" I finally worked up the courage to talk to River.

"Perhaps a 20 year old blonde bimbo, from Earth," She glared at me from the other side of the table. "You would like that, Doctor. Fun, flirty, three past abortions… And a drug addict."

I dismissed her hurtful comment with a flick of my hand; "Actually I was thinking of Albert Einstein or someone really smart like that. Someone who can figure out how to defeat the Elite Guard."

She got up to put our takeaway containers in the bin before replying: "There really is no point. To defeat the elite guard you must eliminate the one thing that controls them... Amy,"  
My heart sank as I released that for once, she was right. "And because you are in _LOVE_ with her, that is impossible. The world is going to be destroyed because you have feelings for the Dalek Queen."

I realised that she was right. How could I possibly kill the one I love?

X

I set the Tardis co-ordinates to Bondi Beach, 2010 (Sydney Australia). Even though River was asleep, I locked the controls; so she could not take off on me while I was gone.  
When I opened the door, the first thing I noticed was the amount of people everywhere! I had managed to park the Tardis in a secluded place between two beach houses, where no-one would notice an old Police Box.

As soon as I found an empty spot on the shore, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me... Are you here alone?" Before me stood a beautiful girl with wavey brown hair, brown eyes and  
very pale skin. I didn't think it would hurt to talk to one girl on my visit here...

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." There's nothing wrong with flirting, I told myself.

She paused to look around me, puzzeled. "Well you don't have a board with you, so I assume that you are here just to sit and watch the water?"

What was she getting at? "Correct" Her face lightened up at my answer.

"Then do you mind if I sit here with you? My name is Cher*, by the way." Well it couldn't hurt; she is definately preferable to River.

"Please be my guest Cher." I patted the ground beside me. I hope she did not mind getting sand in her bikini bottoms!

X

We sat there together for hours, talking about nothing really. I avoided the subject of my past the best I could. My background discription seemed to please Cher, I told her I was on a holiday from Darwin, my home city. But I could not stall forever; eventually she asked me what my name was!

What do I say? I don't have a name! "My name is Peter. Peter Tyler." Sorry Rose! It was the first thing that popped into my head, I promise!

Cher seemed pleased. "Well, Peter. This was fun, I really enjoyed it. But I do have to be getting back home now... I have Uni in the morning!"

Oh right... I forgot. Cher is 19, and training to be a Chemist. "I had fun too! So when can I see you next?"

"Lets try same place, smae time... Tomorrow?"

I winked at her. "It's a date! See you tomorrow, Cher!" She leaned in closer... And almost kissed me.

"Bye Peter"

X

**Back in the Tardis, my mind was occupied by Cher for the rest of the night. I don't know what I saw in the girl... She was nothing like Amy, and yet I still felt attracted to her. I need to pull myself together... For goodness sake, she is only another _Human girl_.**

*_Cher is short for Cherylin_


End file.
